dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler James
Tyler James is one of the main protagonists in'' Dog With a Blog''. Tyler's a typical 15 year old guy -- flirtatious, not hard-working, and is always trying to get by with his looks. He is the step-brother of Avery, the brother of Chloe, the son of Bennett and stepson of Ellen. He is portrayed by Blake Michael. Personality Tyler is a popular and charismatic smart-alic that seems to get solely on his looks. He can also be shown to be a little air-headed, but he has a wit and like Avery he knows what he wants and he won't stop at anything to get it, and he's determined to show that he's more than just "the popular guy". Despite him acting dumb, it turns out he is a math genius, something he has kept secret, for fear of appearing uncool, however he revealed his secret to save Stan's. Description Tyler is very tall, and is 16 years old. He has brown eyes, and black, bushy long hair, which is often referenced or made fun of. He also wears a watch at some times. Relationships with other characters Avery Jennings Avery is Tyler's stepsister and the way they like to get along is the perfect way to stick together in which they both get on each others nerves a lot. Ellen Jennings Ellen Jennings is Avery's mom and Tyler's step-mom. Chloe James The younger step-sister of Avery and sister of Tyler is Chloe James. Bennett James Tyler's dad and Avery's step-father. Stan Stan thinks Tyler is pretty smart, and is a pretty cool kid coming up with clever genius schemes to try to get out of and avoid hard work.He can be a little mad at the family sometimes but they are his family and will always love him. Nikki Ortiz Nikki is Tyler's crush and girlfriend. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard Trivia *He earned his learner's permit, but is a terrible driver. (The Fast and the Furriest). *He is secretly smart at a lot of subjects, such as math. *He loves cheerleaders (Stan of the House). *He loves Stan very much. *He flirts with every beautiful girl he meets. *He and his father once bumped into Avery and Ellen before they met, but none of the 4 remember, probably because they were so young. *His dream is to be a food truck driver for The Truck Stops Here. Quotes *"It's like I told my algebra teacher. A plus B equals Y should I care?" *"But I'm not wearing a wig?" *"We didn't do it!" *"You don't expect more from me?" *"Oh, so now you believe me!" *"Nah, they went out for ice cream." *"Something can go wrong? Sound like fun, I'm in!" *"Although they never shaved B.O. Bob." *"We're gonna need a bigger hole." *"I'm walking that cute girl to school." *"At least he didn't call me Sally or tell me to cut my hair." *"Is it me?" *"Wait, that's just one bird's opinion!" *"This is for the big kids, alright." *"Oh yay, you found my balloon!" *"Mhm, peanutbutter toast, my favorite." *"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I ate it or the fact that I liked it." Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:James Family Category:Season 1